Wonderful Science of a Wondeful World
by chaos-dark-lord
Summary: She managed to unravel wonderlands secrets.Rational explanations and mussing about the strange world of Wonderland where a scientific driven foreigner fell. This is an expat of the story "Wonderful wonderful science" . No need to read that one. If you wanna make sense of Wonderlands phenomena read this.


**This is a one shot from the story "Wonderful Wonderful Science". You don´t need to read it to understand this. **

**Because I considered that it takes too many chapters to reach the conclusions the main character gets from wonderland I decided to make this one.**

**.**

.

* * *

.

**WONDERFUL SCIENCE OF A WONDERFUL WORLD **

.

.

Somewhere in wonderland a somewhat distressed foreigner was tapping furiously in her mini-laptop. Just recently she had learned the truth about wonderland and about foreigners. She was writing it down better and planned to make copies of the document and leaving them scattered though Wonderland for future foreigners or perhaps for wonderlanders themselves, she didn´t care. It was much what she´d discovered and knowledge was something that needed to be written down and passed on.

.

* * *

.

_In this world I´m known as "Aria Hadron Scherzi" (although I also gave codes like Rondo, Scherzo and Discanto), I´m a foreigner. I have my own set of peculiar characteristic for the better or the worst but that is irrelevant. I´ll do my best to write in a more simple and colloquial way rather than with my average technical terms._

_I´ve been in Wonderland for a few months and discovered a bunch of things regarding this world and I managed to find scientific explanations for most of them. For others a thoughtful research would be needed and I don´t have time for that as I decided to wait only until my vial is full before returning to my world._

_Don´t start thinking of the questions until you´re done reading this. I REPEAT, Please wait until you read everything, by then it shall be more clear what the hell is going on in this world and with the foreigners that land here. Sure, I don´t have all answers but at least I can make a general theory or axioms about it. The rest I didn´t have time to research and test or didn´t knew about it or something like it._

.

**About this world:**

**.**

Lets start in where you are right now.

You are not dreaming or hallucinating or anything like that, you are in the world called "Wonderland", it is a world apart from earth, small and encased , but connected and depended to it. The connection point between the worlds is the "rabbits hole", Foeigners are either brought (kidnapped here), Wonderland opens up to them so that they can accidentally fall in it or rarely a foreigner discovers the entrance and jumps willingly here (that´s my case).

There are many strange phenomena in this world. The time of the day changes randomly and it can be sum into day, evening and night, with varying durations that change almost instantly from one to an other, morning, mid-day, dusk and night. During night time the moon also appears with a random phase making it look as more decorative element of this world than a true object in space. I don´t have a telescope or the time to make a prolonged observance of it.

.

**About foreigners and their importance to wonderland:**

.

Wonderland is a world on its own and needs a way to sustain itself, it has a set amount of energy that gradually is lost because of entropy and usage.

Every "wonderful" action taken consumes a small amount of energy, from the changing of time periods of the day (it is sudden and random because if it were gradually it would consume more energy, like the difference between changing one photo of day to one of night compared to passing a whole video with thousands of frames to show the change) to bringing back to life the clocks of the dead, transforming an item into another, etc.

As such, wonderland needs to "refill" every once in a while it´s supply of energy because it cannot produce it on its own. That energy (somehow) comes from the desires, wishes, passions and love of those who can produce them, the foreigners.

For that reason not simply anyone from earth was deemed useful or worthy to come to wonderland. Women are capable of a lot more feelings that are deeper and stronger than men´s in general, and that´s why foreigners are mostly female, especially if they are troubled, because solving those issues here make them more prone to stay here, especially when those were solved by someone they fell in love with, thus strengthening their bond and the foreigner´s feeling increasing the energy given to this world.

But the general feelings are not enough, they must be "directed" from the source (the foreigner ) to a receiver, and that´s why they must be given freely and with conviction.

A foreigner must choose to give those feelings (her heart) to something or someone.

.

**About faceless and Roleholders and the game of hearts:**

.

Wonderland´s way of causing the foreigner to generate that energy is love, and the world´s way of capturing it, is mostly with the roleholders (although it is not limited to them and everyone in wonderland participates). That´s what the game of hearts is about, to get the love of the foreigner. Once the game starts everyone is bound to fall in love with the foreigner (however the most affected are roleholders); that serves to protect somewhat the life of the foreigner, creates more situations for her to release more energy and provides more chances for her to fall in love with someone.

The general population are called faceless, and they lack eyes and have very similar features (although looking closely there are differences between individuals). A closer inspection of their skulls reveal that they do have eye sockets but no eyes beneath the skin that covers their face, signaling that it is possible that they develop eyes beneath the skin, how they manage to see remains a mystery.

Roleholders do have eyes, but they were (supposedly) originally faceless chosen to perform a role of importance in this world (It´s unknown what the process for that happens), in some cases it is said that some of them always had eyes and later on got a role. However roleholders are not necessarily liked by the rest of the population and are even dreaded, despised and avoided, they do tend to accumulate many enemies in their lifetimes, their own families forsake them by fear and hate as soon as they get their roles. And any lover they may get would be temporary at best, sooner or later someone with an agenda or a vendetta will find out and will try to get to the roleholder by killing said loved one, and that is if they manage to get a lover/girlfriend/boyfriend/whatever at all, as some roleholder told me "Who would want to get involved with someone that will drop you at the drop of a hat as soon as a foreigner appears?

Roleholders have two main purposes. The first one is to manage and make this world function by performing their roles and duties associated to them (of note is that roles are not jobs, they are part of the essence of the roleholders and its hard for them to distinguish between their roles and themselves) and their territories (roles are part of the essense of a territory, when a foreigner loves a roleholder that terrioty and everyone and everything associated to it receives that energy and gets stronger); and the second is to capture the heart (aka: love and feelings) of a foreigner.

That is also the reason why the vast majority of roleholders are (attractive) males and why everyone in wonderland falls in love with the foreigner. It´s wonderlands bet to make the foreigner love someone back and survive for as long as possible becoming a living power source. As roleholders are the greatest positions of power in the world they are able to provide security, safety and comfort to foreigners. Just being around a foreigner will allow them to gather more energy and thus becoming more powerful themselves and spread that power and energy onto their territories as the roles are deeply connected to the territories they rule and/or inhabit. But it is when a foreigner falls deeply and undeniably in love with them that all the potential of her passion is released and the flow of energy get unparalleled and constant .Being that not the only benefit of a foreigner´s true and pure love (other effects are yet to be analyzed and described). Then the investment in forcing love from others is not needed anymore and only their real feelings remain (although normally real love was developed and it will still exist).

.

**About the vial and game of hearts:**

**.**

There is a time limit to the game of hearts marked by the foreigner´s vial; that is the reason as to why the foreigner can go back to her world. If by the time the vial fills up completely the foreigner has not fallen in love with someone then its unlikely that she will and then the game is lost. One last attempt to prevent that before the game ends happens by forcing the "April's season" (a time when weather changes according to a season that is settled in a determined territory so each territory has a different season) to come early and force the foreigner to stay in one place for longer in hopes of the development of a relationship to be established because the foreigners movement is restricted to the territory that matches the season.

Added to the fact that certain rules and conditions of the world and the game may change under abnormal conditions (temporary or permanently).

What is the vial and how it feels also remains uncertain as I have yet to test some of my hypothesis, but it gradually fills as long as interaction with beings from this world occur (Not just roleholders, faceless too. However the amount filled is minimum in comparison ) and its cap represents the country that the foreigner is supposed to reach, however if the country is not there then the foreigner will appear in an available country.

.

**About the countries and territories of Wonderland:**

**.**

Wonderland originally had 4 countries. Spades, Clover, Diamond and Hearts. Only Clover and Hearts remain. Each country and it´s territories are like a mini-dimension on their own and thus one does not affect the others (that is also the reason why radio communication attempts are reduced to and within each territory). When the lands move is not the lands but the connections between them that changes, as if countries where situated on cogs that connect the territories at the dents; when the cog turns the way that the dents connect with others dents change. That is also the reason as to why the energy from a country does not necessarily reach others. And each country is responsible for opening the path to earth and allow a foreigner to come. But that consumes a lot of energy and depends on the luck of a suitable foreigner to jump or be taken into the "rabbits hole".

The first country to disappear was Spades, it is uncertain what exactly happened. As for Diamond, it couldn´t get enough energy to sustain itself and the next foreigner appeared on Hearts thanks to the prior foreigner winning her game and making a deal to arrange so; Diamond lost his chance to get a foreigner, but what sealed its fate was the actions of the dodo. Said roleholder was took on various roles to keep himself alive and used too much energy, that energy was robbed from the country and eventually consumed himself. Without all the needed roleholders the balance was lost and Diamond in time too.

Part of the population from Diamond managed to escape to Hearts and Clover, and that extra population became consuming the energy from such countries faster. Wonderland can´t manage an overflow of energy or the conditions associated, so only one foreigner appears at a time and only when one country starts to suffer for the lack of energy; unless more than one country are in such situation.

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

Aria stopped writing, she would continue with it later, for now her brain needed to rest the case before it suffered and cognitive overload.

To learn that a whole world survived by leeching some unknown energy of her was disturbing enough. What was it ripping? Her health ? Her life? She didn´t know, at least not yet.

.

.

* * *

.

**What´d you think? Is the explanation good? **

**I hope it manages to answer some of the question many of us have wondered about wonderland in those wonderful moments of fridge logic. Of course there are still many other things left for Aria to discover, but with all things pilling up, like plots against her life from people that wants to kill her, plots she made against the people that is plotting against her, the roleholders getting in love with her when she can´t love anyone back and the fact that they don´t know half of she has discovered, a royal proposal for a political (marriage), arrangement and a bunch of mysteries, things will not get easy.**

**If you want the main story "Wonderful Wonderful Science" and help me with ideas.**

**And don´t forget to review and tell me your opinion and everything I did right or wrong (especially those ones so I can get better), and if you have another question that needs a rational answer about wonderland (or the story) please ask so I can include it.**

**.**

**Read´ya later! ;)**


End file.
